


The Knotty Omega

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And then it gets shancey in the end, Errybody fucks Lance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance never saw himself doing porn, but the opportunity fell in his lap with a wicked smile and the smooth talk of Lotor, a producer. The omega finds himself at the center of attention for many horny alphas as he does the most taboo and engages in heat sex for the camera.





	The Knotty Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tis I, drunk keir, here to deliver porn to the masses once again~ please excuse any incoherent bits as I have written this piece only while inebriated. It's rushed, as always, but happy bday, Lance; I got you a bunch of dickies!
> 
> A note before reading: in this verse, omegas are denoted by having vaginas, whether they are male or female, and all alphas have penises.

Lance bit his lip as the camera was turned on. "Smile for me, sweetheart. You don't have to be nervous," the man behind it said.

Lance gave a lopsided grin. "Who said I was nervous?" He wasn't nervous. Well, he was, but not for the reason the other man might be expecting. It was more the excited kind, the I-can't-believe-I'm-really-doing-this kind. The kind where he couldn't wait.

Lance was going to get fucked. Not just fucked; banged into oblivion. His hips rolled in excitement just thinking about it, and it made his host smile. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Lance said breathily. He watched a sly smile grace Lotor's perfect face. The other man was a porn exec, had been completely upfront with Lance about it from the beginning when he approached him and asked if he would want to do a movie. That he was looking for someone beautiful, that someone just like him could fit the part. Lance admitted flattery got a person everywhere with him as he had flirted and teased a bit with Lotor, who was not bad-looking himself in the least. Lance thought his chain was being yanked, but he went along with it, thinking that at least he would get a good time with Lotor out of it and then they would part ways.

Lotor had been completely serious, though, and he wanted to make a movie starring Lance. Not just any movie too.

A heat sex movie.

The very idea had made Lance wet, and Lotor hadn't failed to notice his excitement at the thought as he brought it up while they were sitting at the bar. It wasn't that it was illegal to film such a thing, it was just something so taboo that it was considered some of the filthiest porn out there. Lance hadn't thought of being in a porn before, but the way Lotor talked about it, how he would have plenty of handsome alphas to satisfy him while he also made some cash completely sold him.

So here he was, sitting on Lotor's plush white chaise lounge while the man filmed him, about to participate in not only his first porn, but the first gangbang of his life.

"Why don't you make yourself more comfortable?" Lotor suggested.

Lance sucked his lower lip into his mouth then released it, and Lotor hummed a pleased noise. Lance could probably come just from the other man talking to him in that sexy accent. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, intending to whip it over his head, but Lotor said, "Tease me a little, darling."

Being a tease Lance could do. He tilted his head and smiled, looking up through his lashes before lifting the hem of his shirt inch by inch, arching to show off his body as skin was revealed. His fingers briefly brushed over his navel piercing as they traveled upward, then played with his nipples as they got higher, exciting them into hard nubs. Then he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside, combed his fingers through his hair as he smiled for the camera.

"Beautiful," Lotor said with a Cheshire smile. "But are you sure you're comfortable enough?"

Lance hesitated only a moment before replying, "If I take more off, I'll get your couch dirty."

"Don't worry about that; it will be getting quite a bit dirtier in just a little while."

Lance moaned in excitement at the reminder, wiggling his hips so he rubbed against the couch. His hands went to the button on his pants, unfastening it quickly before remembering he was supposed to tease. He looked up at the camera and smiled mischievously as he slowly lowered his zipper.

"You're a natural," Lotor praised him. "Show me everything."

It didn't take more coaxing than that to have Lance's hands at his hips, gripping the edge of his pants. He shimmied, rolling his hips and moaning at the sensation of his nether regions pressed against the rough fabric of his jeans. He wiggled his hips back and forth as he pushed his pants down over them, then made a good show of slowly pushing them down his long legs.

Then he was naked on the white chaise lounge, leaking onto it under the gaze of Lotor and the camera. Lotor smiled as his eyes wandered, a hand straying to the front of his own pants and rubbing the hard cock beneath. Lance shifted in excitement at that, desire spiking as he caught the other man's scent. He felt his cheeks flush as his body warmed all over. His heat was coming on. Lotor drew in a deep breath, smelling it, completely uncovered now. "Open those beautiful legs," he purred, and Lance couldn't wait to comply.

He spread himself open wantonly for the alpha and the camera, revealing everything. His small cock pointed upward, his smooth balls, no bigger than large marbles, tucked tight beneath them. Slick was smeared between his cheeks, and between them was his hole, puffy and swollen, begging to be bred.

"Fantastic," Lotor said softly, admiring the view.

Lance grew excited under the attention, and the cold stare of the camera made him even hornier. He lifted his legs, hooking an arm under his knees so his hole was more visible. The fingers of his other hand strayed downward, teasing gently at first before plunging into the wet heat. His muscles grabbed tighter as he heard Lotor draw in a quick breath at the sudden and unexpected action. "What a naughty little slut you are," the alpha growled. Lance said nothing, just grinned at catching the other man off guard. "Why don't you tell me what's about to happen to you."

"I'm going to get fucked," Lance said, breathing harder in excitement as he fingered himself.

"And it won't just be any fucking, will it?"

"No," Lance moaned, fingers flexing to hit his g-spot. He was desperate to have a knot pressed hard against it and the intense orgasm it would bring. "I'm going to get gangbanged." Just saying it aloud brought him closer to an orgasm.

"And what else?"

Lance looked to the camera, eyes hooded and desperate as he worked his fingers in his sopping hole. "I'm in heat."

"That you are. I can smell it," Lotor said, almost growling. "You're going to let a bunch of randy alphas fuck that slutty little hole while you're in heat, aren't you? And you're an unclaimed omega and none of them is your mate."

"Yes," Lance groaned, drawing the word out. It was so dirty, so perverted. He shouldn't be doing something like this when he was unclaimed, but he couldn't help how excited it got him. The thought of strange alphas fucking him during his heat, while he would be pliant to any of them, his body begging to be bred, was insanely hot.

Lotor smiled and adjusted himself in his pants. Lance stared longingly, but the other man didn't seem about to oblige him. "Are you ready to meet your new friends?" he asked, grinning as Lance nodded frantically. Lotor smiled and pushed a button on his desk.

The door opened and in filed the waiting alphas. Lance fought the instinctual urge to cover himself as he watched them enter. He thought there was about ten of them, all ranging in age and physique, and there were even two females among them. The room felt very crowded suddenly, even though there was plenty of space; it was the presence of so many alphas. Some of them were reacting more quickly than others to the scent of his heat, and the scent of their excitement got him going even more.

"Why don't you get on your knees and say hello to them?" Lotor suggested.

Lance whimpered as he slid his fingers from himself, left gaping and aching by their absence. One of the alphas grunted at the sight and they all seemed to focus on him harder. Lance slid to his knees on the floor, then crawled toward them. It should have looked ridiculous, but the sway of his body made it sensual. He stopped when he was mere inches from them, and stared with avaricious eyes at what was about to be all his.

There was a moment of quiet tension before the first one broke away from the pack. Lance supposed even alphas got nervous about fucking an omega in heat that wasn't theirs.

The man was massive, muscle on top of muscle, and was at least six feet five inches tall. He wore a mask so Lance couldn't see his face, and that added more to the air of sexual tension. The alpha's hands went to the fastenings of his pants, and soon a cock just as massive as the rest of the man emerged from them. It was veiny, thick, and dark, and the scent of it made Lance's mouth water. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He flicked it over the head of the cock in front of him, tasting it and moaning. His back arched, ass sticking out as his body instinctively offered up his hole. Lance let a soft mewl escape, a plea for the alpha to satisfy his craving.

"Perhaps someone else should go first, Antok," Lotor suggested. "Let someone else break him in for that monstrosity."

Antok grunted, a hand lifting to push through Lance's hair. He gripped it tightly and dragged the omega's face forward. Lance suddenly found his mouth full of thick cock, lips stretched wide over it. He moaned in excitement, body responding to the thick scent of alpha musk. He took it as far as he could and still there was so much more.

And at the end of it was the knot, unswollen yet but still massive. Lance surged forward as if he could get to it, as if he would be able to cram it into his mouth and feel it grow bigger and bigger until it lodged there. He gagged a little and the hand in his hair tightened.

Then he felt the first touch on his back, a hand sliding down it, pushing on the small of it to make him arch harder. His legs were pushed apart wider and he felt the brush of knuckles and a cock head against him as the second alpha took position. He had a brief moment of panic as he realized there was no condom, but Lotor had assured him earlier that all the alphas were regularly screened and Lance himself was on birth control. He breathed out through his nose, trying to relax.

The alpha behind him said nothing before pushing their way inside him. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, tongue pressing tightly up against the underside, causing its owner to groan in pleasure. Lance tried not to choke as the second alpha started fucking him with hard thrusts, pushing him forward deeper onto Antok's cock. Speared between the two alphas, Lance was at their mercy as they used his holes.

The musky scent in the room grew stronger, like a thick cloud that invaded Lance's senses and muddled his mind. It was strong on the two alphas fucking him, and had grown more intense with the others who waited their turns, all of them growing more anxious as they watched the omega being fucked.

"Here, look up."

Lance glanced up from his position on the floor to find Lotor now stood beside the giant Antok, the viewfinder of the camera pointed down. "There you go, darling." Lotor hummed happily. "Very nice view. Take it out, Antok; show it off next to his face."

The giant alpha rocked his hips back, pulling his cock free of Lance's greedy mouth. The omega sucked in air as the way became unobstructed. Antok laid his penis across Lance's face, showing how truly massive it was, reaching from Lance's jaw to just past his forehead. The omega nuzzled against it, leaning into it only to have the alpha behind him grab him roughly by the hips and pull him back. Lotor smiled in amusement while Antok simply shifted forward, bringing them into contact again. "There's a good boy," Lotor murmured and Lance resumed his nuzzling.

Antok gripped the base of his cock and slapped the shaft against Lance's cheek; the weight of it almost painfully pressed his flesh into his teeth. He whined in need but it wasn't Antok who answered.

The alpha behind him muttered a few swear words, fingers digging into Lance's hips harder as his own snapped forward. Then he was buried deep, a shout of triumph filling the room.

It happened fast. Lance felt nothing and then suddenly he was being pressed on all sides internally. His head went back, eyes wide as he experienced a knot while he was in heat for the first time.

It felt painful and amazing all at once. He panted as his body tried to adjust, stretching around the thick protrusion buried just inside his hole, tugging at it. It felt heavier than he had imagined it would, almost weighing him down with the sheer size of its flare, having swollen larger than a non heat induced knot. The alpha it belonged to growled softly, fingers flexing rhythmically on Lance's hips as he came.

He was coming inside unhindered, no barrier between his seed and Lance's womb. The omega trembled, excited to the point of exquisite pain by the thought. Yes, his body shouted, yes! This was what it wanted: alpha seed to fill his aching body, to ease his heat. Lance mewled, toes curling in delight as a stranger pumped him full.

"That face... Perfect."

Lance heard the words as if they were floating somewhere far above him, and then the blunt head of the giant cock was back, smelling of its owner and Lance's saliva.

The omega opened his mouth in willing invitation, tongue curling around it, dancing across the head and flicking along the underside. The alpha's cock rewarded him with a small burst of precum, sharp and tangy on the omega's tongue. Antok insistently pushed forward and Lance had no choice but to swallow as much as he could, lips stretched wide once more. He moaned, tongue undulating in excitement at the feeling of the knot; Antok grunted.

Lance experimentally humped his hips forward, testing the knot, which held fast. He whimpered and all the alphas moaned or growled in reply, a chorus of wanton lust. They were all held in the thrall of mating now.

Even calm and collected Lotor seemed hot and bothered. His erection was visible through his pants as he panned down the omega's body, getting the perfect shot, zooming in on the point where he and the second alpha were stuck together. The alpha shifted so the camera could capture the sight clearly, and Lance moaned as it tugged on his hole.

It felt like ages and Lance's jaw ached from the weight of the cock in his mouth by the time the second alpha was ready to pull free. There was a tentative tug, experimental in nature, which made Lance gag and pull of Antok's cock, and then the other alpha gave an almost careless yank, popping free with a wet sound.

Lance cried out, almost collapsing, but Antok caught him, large arms cradling him, flipping him over with ease. He vaguely realized his knees were aching as the giant alpha picked him up and laid him on the chaise lounge. Big hands caressed over his chest, then up his neck and over his cheeks; it was the most gentle the alpha had been with him.

Lance felt his legs being lifted, and then another cock was sinking into him with a wet squelch, the hard length displacing cum from his first lover. Somewhere a growl sounded, though Lance had no idea whose throat it came from as the haze of lust fell over him again. He was being filled, and that was all his body wanted in that moment. He arched in excitement, legs spreading wide. Antok's hand grabbed his jaw, angling his head back, and then the massive cock found its way back into his mouth.

The second alpha didn't last long, nor did the third, knotting quickly and pumping him full of cum. Lance whimpered as each knot caught in him, making him ache even more. He occupied himself in worshipping Antok's cock, desperate  to feel the true completion his body was crying out for, though he didn't understand it. Wasn't he getting exactly what his body wished for? He didn't know what to do, having never been through a heat with an alpha before, let alone many of them.

When the third alpha pulled free, pushing his long black hair away from his sweaty face, Lotor zoomed in as cum leaked in a steady flow from Lance's hole, the omega obligingly keeping his legs held high and out of the way. Another alpha approached, but a guttural growl warned them away.

Lance's heart tripped a beat; it was Antok, and apparently the alpha was ready to mate him. The omega watched in fascinated horror as the massive alpha took his place between his legs. Antok reached down and flipped Lance over, the omega's toes brushing the floor as he lay on his stomach.  His new mate's cock rubbed against him, and Lance made a noise of assent and apprehension.  
  
Antok was as gentle as he could be, but Lance still arched and keened as the huge cock made its way inside his relaxed hole. It kept going and going, stretching Lance wilder and wider until he thought he would have to yell for the alpha to stop, but then it stopped and he could catch his breath. A big hand caressed up his back and came to grip his shoulder, and then the fucking began.

Antok was slow and gentle at first, letting the omega get as acclimated as possible. Lance was vaguely aware of a viewfinder floating around his face as he moaned and groaned his way through accepting the alpha's cock. The primal part of his brain exalted: this was a good alpha, big and strong and thick, one who could bring strong pups. Lance lost himself in the feeling of it, crying out and squirming with abandon.

Eventually the alpha fucked him, well and truly fucked him, barely holding back. Lance arched, fingers digging into the soft white fabric as he tried to hold onto his sanity. He burned and ached and then he felt as if he was flung off the cliff of sanity as Antok started to knot him. He shouted in protest, in exultation as Antok's knot threatened to rip him apart.

Then they were stuck together, Antok groaning and growling as he spent himself inside Lance. The omega whined, head lolling as he took it all, body on fire.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but one moment Antok was invading every one of his senses, and then he was gone. Lance sobbed piteously, unsure what to do with himself, muscles tensing as if searching. He felt the hot flow of Antok and the other alphas' cum escaping him, and then another alpha was there to plug him up.

Lance glanced over his shoulder, dazed. The next alpha was soft with him, gentle but still insistent. His larger belly rubbed against the curve of Lance's ass, sensual in its own way. The omega moaned as the alpha fucked him with steady strokes, hands roaming and caressing with surety. They didn't stop even as the alpha knotted, making deep, pleased noises all the while.

Lotor hovered, his smooth voice giving soft encouragement as he recorded every moment, especially intent on capturing every pull-out. Lance shivered, intent on the scent of the alphas that remained, so piqued in their need, having watched so many others mate the willing omega. The current alpha pulled free with a groan, and Lance swore he heard a murmured thanks before he was left alone and still wanting.

The two females approached him next. His limp body was manipulated until he was sitting on the lap of the one with long white hair, her cock plunging deep. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against his chest and longed to kiss them, but he was preoccupied with other things.

The second alpha pressed against his back, biting at his neck. He squirmed, struggling in protest, afraid she would try to lay a claim mark down. The alpha currently fucking him admonished her. "Nyma, don't push it."

"I want going to," the second alpha replied flippantly before biting Lance's shoulder, making him whimper. "He likes it." She kissed and nipped and bit a few moments longer, though she carefully avoided his scent gland, before he felt her hard cock poking him.

Though it wasn't where he expected it.

It was pressing against his ass, wet with his own slick and the cum of multiple partners. He sucked in a breath of surprise and the alpha in front of him kissed along his throat, trying to relax him for what was about to happen.

The second alpha, Nyma, began to push her way into his ass. He jumped, keening as she penetrated him. He felt just as full as if Antok were fucking him again, only the feeling extended to his backside as well. The alphas murmured encouragement and showered him with kisses as they simultaneously fucked him. He went limp, at their mercy as they pleasured him and themselves, bouncing between them. They smelled sweeter than the other alphas, pleasant and soft, yet still with that strong presence. The first alpha knotted him with a sigh and then a sharp cry as she began pumping her seed into him. Nyma took a while longer, the rub of her cock felt through the thin wall between vagina and anus, pleasuring both Lance and the other alpha before the second tried to knot him.

It was hard, his body already expanded by one. Nyma growled behind him, hips shoving as she was determined to knot him as well. Lance keened as the two knots vied for space inside him, pressing and rubbing against each other through the thin wall of flesh. Lance clawed at the first alpha's shoulders, whimpering as the alphas sighed and moaned and kissed him.

Lance blacked out. He didn't remember the alphas pulling out, but he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, bereft of touch. He whined, feeling lost and almost scared in his confusion.

A face appeared above him: a square jaw, broad shoulders, and soft dark eyes. His was the only alpha scent besides Lotor's, and so he must be Lance's last lover. The omega watched, limp against the chaise lounge, as the alpha touched him. Fingers dragged from his collarbone to his navel and back again, circling around his nipples, over and over again until they finally touched on their pass over.

The omega gasped when they finally did, nipples perking in excitement, begging for the gentle touch. The alpha made a rolling grumble and Lance responded with an answering mewl of acceptance. He went limp, tension bleeding from him as he submitted. The alpha's fingers drew down, tickling at the crease between leg and hip, before reaching between and...

Lance arched, crying out. None of the other alphas had bothered to try to touch the nub between his legs, but this alpha was different. It was like built up electricity was suddenly  discharged, racing through him. His eyes rolled back as he came, muscles seizing up as the strength of his orgasm hit him. The alpha didn't let up, working him through orgasm after orgasm, practically chained together they came so close. He felt slick and cum ooze out of his hole, and the alpha's scent grew more intense.

At the peak of one of his orgasms, the alpha slid home. Lance whined, hands reaching out to clutch at the alpha's arms. One of them felt different beneath his hand, off somehow, but he didn't care about that as the alpha fucked him with smooth, steady strokes. Lance moaned with desperation, wanting this knot, this seed even more for some reason. Was it that this was the last alpha, or was it something else? He didn't know, but he knew that he needed what the alpha wanted to give him.

He was so sore, but it was pushed to the side as the alpha's cock slid in and out of him. He wasn't any larger or thicker than normal, but something about it felt amazing; it seemed to hit all the right places perfectly. The alpha above him began to rumble, a sign of deep pleasure unchecked, and Lance answered with a mewl.

It took the alpha off guard, but he resumed his pace soon enough. Lance panted, arching to try to get more inside him,and the alpha gave him just what he wanted. The knot entered and grew, locking them together in wonderful, exquisite pleasure. This alpha's knot pressed so perfectly against the tenderest part inside him, and Lance orgasmed as the alpha ground it into him, muscles milking shaft and knot inside him. The alpha grunted, face strained with his own pleasure.

Lance lifted his legs, wrapping them around his lover's hips, pulling him in close and tight, and then he began to purr. The alpha's eyes went wide as Lance continued the rumbling purr, the sign of an omega's true delight and ultimate pleasure, usually reserved for an actual bonded mate. The knot lodged inside him seemed to grow bigger and the alpha resumed working the omega's nub, bringing overwhelming pleasure as he came inside Lance.

The omega lost consciousness again at some point, waking up only to find he was being carried up some stairs by Antok, the final alpha nowhere to be found. Antok brought him to a bathroom where a steaming hot fragrant bath had been drawn for him. The alpha instructed him that Lotor wanted him to bathe to his content and to leave the door open for safety, and then Lance was alone.

He sank into the hot water gratefully, sighing and groaning. He gently fingered his abused hole, so raw and bruised now, though so satisfied; the thrum of heat need had subsided, at least for the moment. He indulged in the myriad of soaps and creams Lotor provided, all high end, and Lance saw it as fitting for what he knew of the man.

Feeling refreshed and in a new change of clothes, Lance descended on wobbly legs to the sound of chatter. The alphas who had so happily used his body not so long before mingled with some people Lance hadn't seen before, enjoying food and drink laid out.

"It's the after taping party."

Lance startled, head swinging almost comically to look at the speaker; he was off kilter, his senses all jumbled after what he had been through combined with his heat. It was the last alpha, Mr. Gorgeous Jawline.

"Lotor always throws one; he's always extrvagant."

Lance couldn't quite tell if the statement was disparaging or humoring the man. Now that he was on equal footing, he looked the other man over, enjoying what he saw. He was startled to see the alpha had a prosthetic arm; he hadn't  noticed before, but then he had been rather preoccupied. The alpha saw him take notice and seemed to pull back before Lance reached out to touch. The other man held still, the air between them charged with an unknown emotion as Lance ran his fingers over the smooth surface. It was an older model, outdated for what was on the market. "I have a friend who would be interested in seeing this," he said without thinking.

The alpha pulled away, closing himself off a bit. "A prosthetic fetish?" he asked coolly.

"More a fetish for improving tech," Lance said jokingly. He looked up through his lashes at the alpha. "I'm more interested in the whole package myself." The alpha seemed startled and Lance purred in amusement and pleasure; it reminded them both of their very recent intimate encounter.

"Shiro," the alpha suddenly offered his name, ducking his head as an alpha would in respect toward an omega, a bit antiquated but sweet.

"Lance," the omega answered, humor dancing in his eyes. "Funny to learn each other's names after, y'know..." They w other states for a moment before Lance said, "I guess we should join everyone and--"

"Would you like to go out for a coffee?"

The question took Lance off guard. "Right now?"

"Yes."

Lance made a little noise of pleasure in his throat, completely amenable to the idea. "I would, but..."

"You want to join the party?"

"No. It's just that I..." Lance took a deep breath, shivering as the thought of being alone with Shiro gave him all sorts of ideas. "I don't think I should be out in public just yet."

The alpha's pupils dilated as he caught Lance's meaning and his scent; the smell of the omega's heat was rising again, pungent with desire as he reacted to Shiro's offer. The alpha took a step toward him, rumbling in excitement, which only encouraged Lance's scent to grow stronger. "How about coffee at my place then?" Shiro offered, voice rasping.

"I'd love that," Lance said, thoughts of Shiro's knot grinding in him and fingers dancing over his nub forefront in his mind. His breath caught as the alpha stepped closer, invading the omega's space.

Lips touched his ear as the alpha murmured, "I'd love enjoy a cup while I have you all to myself." Lance arched and barely held back a heat-induced yowl.

Lance placed a hand on Shiro's solid chest. "Me too." His brow furrowed for a moment as he suddenly became self-conscious, aware he wasn't firing on all cylinders between his heat and the gangbang. "Just so I'm sure, we're not really talking about drinking coffee, are we?"

The alpha smiled, and it made him even more handsome. "Not in the least."

The omega sighed in relief and then purred, "What are we waiting for then?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
